Partners In Crime, Partners In Life
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Esto es un one-shot que he tenido que escribir unas horas después de ver Time of our lives. AVISO: QUIEN NO HAYA VISTO EL CAPÍTULO QUE NO LEA ESTA HISTORIA, CONTIENE SPOILERS. Se lo dedico a mis Fillionatics, y a Kate B-Fan, espero que os guste. La escena es tras la boda


_**PARTNERS IN CRIME, PARTNERS IN LIFE**_

**Ha sido ver el capítulo y pensar en esto, tenía que escribirlo sí o sí. Sigo conmocionada, en serio. Espero que os guste, comentad please. Os lo dedico Fillionatics, y a ti Kate B-fan. **

El sol acabó por ocultarse tras el inmenso océano. El hombre que los había declarado marido y mujer ya hacía rato que se había marchado, llevándose una jugosa cantidad de dinero y una botella de un buen vino.

-¡Propongo un brindis!- Grita Jim agarrando su copa y levantándose de la silla, los demás le imitan.- Primero quiero brindar por mi hija.- éste dirige sus ojos a Kate.- Katie, tanto tu madre como yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, por la vida que has formado; por esta maravillosa familia y por último.- sonríe a Castle, y parece un gesto muy sincero.- Por este hombre que ahora llamaré hijo, te quiero Katie.- Beckett no puede evitar abrazarle, todos aplauden.

- Y ahora basta de ñoñerías, vamos a cenar.- mientras disfrutan de una comida exquisita, Castle les cuenta el extraño día en el mundo paralelo.

- Pues yo no entiendo tu preocupación. A mí me gusta ese mundo.- comenta Martha dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo no te va a gustar? Allí eras famosa madre, pero yo no pienso volver. Alexis vivía con su madre en Los Ángeles, Lanie embarazada, Kate capitana.- ésta le agarra la mano con dulzura.- que eso es bueno, pero el que no me conociese…- sólo Kate sabe que Rick se lanzó para evitar que le disparasen, eso es algo que se quedará entre su mujer y la Kate del mundo paralelo.

- ¿Y dices que yo tenía el pelo negro? ¿Me quedaba bien?- Pregunta Alexis con curiosidad, al principio no creyó lo que su padre le contaba, pero cosas peores han vivido; esto es una más que hay que añadir.

- Estás más guapa así, créeme.- la noche termina con margaritas, bailes, risas y tras un par de horas, por fin acaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones en la casa de los Hamptons. Jim tiene asignada la habitación de invitados que se encuentra entre la de Martha y la de Alexis.

- ¿Me ayudas?- Pregunta Kate intentando desabrocharse la cremallera del vestido, Castle se lo baja con cuidado, éste ya se ha quitado el traje; sólo lleva la camisa y los bóxers.

- Nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer.- susurra Rick mientras enciende unas cuantas velas para esta noche tan especial.- Sigo sin poder creérmelo.- comenta Kate acercándose a su marido.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- Kate arquea una ceja.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A la ceremonia, sé que te hubiese gustado que Espo, Ryan y Lanie estuviesen aquí.- el cuello de él es rodeado por los brazos de ella, sus miradas se funden en la oscuridad.- Ya te lo dije Castle, esto lo hacemos por nosotros, ¿qué Lanie me va a matar? Puede ser, pero me da igual. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

- Yo también te quiero.- sus labios terminan por juntarse, Rick lleva sus dedos a la espalda de Kate, la acaricia suavemente con la yema de los dedos; con agilidad desabrocha su sostén.

Terminan en la cama, la ropa interior acaba por el suelo de la habitación; para ellos es como si fuese su primera vez. Llenan sus cuerpos de besos, sus piernas y manos acaban enredadas tras las sábanas, el agotamiento es el que decide que ya es hora de que duerman un poco; el día ha sido largo y las emociones intensas.

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

Castle se despereza, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de que está solo en la cama. Abre los ojos y busca a Kate, la encuentra en la terraza, lleva su camisa.

-¿Kate?- Su mujer se gira sobresaltada, pero la sonrisa invade de nuevo su rostro.- No puedo dormir, ¿te he despertado?

- No, pero me he preocupado al ver que no estabas en la cama. Temía que te hubieses dado a la fuga.

- No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?- Rick se encoge de hombros, recibe un ligero puñetazo por parte de Kate.- Castle entra a la habitación para salir a los pocos segundos con una manta, rodea a Beckett con ella y se queda así.

- Gracias, ¿sabes Castle? Cuando he salido y he visto todo esto.- comenta señalando el océano infinito.- me ha venido a la mente la primera vez que me trajiste.

- Fue un fin de semana muy romántico.- ese comentario hace que Kate se gire para estar cara a cara con su escritor.- ¿romántico? ¿Qué tiene de romántico un caso de asesinato?

- Kate, fue un caso de asesinato lo que nos "unió", por así decirlo. Además, tienes que admitir que si que hubo romanticismo.

- En el mundo paralelo, ¿yo cómo era?- Pregunta Kate intrigada, sabe que era capitana, pero, ¿cambiaba en su forma de ser?

- Igual, sólo que en vez de llevar pantalones, tu traje era más formal. Seguías siendo una fan de Richard Castle, todas tus cosas estaban en un despacho.- Rick está a punto de seguir pero de repente deja de hablar y eso, Kate lo nota.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- En el mundo paralelo. Me enseñaste el anillo de tu madre Kate, no me conocías de nada y aún así; te abriste a mí.

- Bueno, ¿y te sorprende? Te conozco Castle, seguro que te pediría que no molestases pero me ignorarías. Y creo que llegaste a enamorar a la otra Katherine Beckett.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, te pidió que te quedases con ella, ¿no? Tú hiciste lo mismo cuando me salvaste en el entierro de Montgomery.- Rick acorta más las distancias, puede sentir la calidez de Kate, su felicidad y su alivio.

- Te he salvado dos veces Kate, una aquí y otra en un mundo paralelo. Da igual si me conoces o no, mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán. Tú eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.- recibe un profundo beso como respuesta.

- Hablando de futuro, ¿qué crees que pasará ahora?

- Muy fácil, tenemos una luna de miel pendiente Señora Castle, y pienso disfrutarla.- ambos contemplan como el tono del cielo y el mar va cambiando con los primeros rayos de sol.

- Te quiero Richard Castle. "Partners in crime"

- "Partners in life".- y así vuelven a besarse, jamás se habían sentido tan felices como en este instante; el amanecer de fondo, el sonido de las olas y un gran futuro por delante.


End file.
